


fuck, i'm lazy

by CookieMonstersRUs



Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe No Superpowers, Alternate Universe Private Investigators, Bars, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drinking, FUCK, Face-Fucking, Fucking, I attempt to write British accents, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Public indecency, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Unsafe Sex, You Decide, You know I had to do it to the boys, as in no relationship, but only hughie will admit its dom/sub, fUCK ME, fuck buddies, less angsty, maybe? - Freeform, safe sex, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Hughie deserves a reward for helping Butcher with a case.





	fuck, i'm lazy

They sat in the bar where they first met. In the bar Butcher first groped him in. It was packed tonight and was much more lively on a Friday night than the Tuesday Hughie had drunkenly stumbled in on when he first met Butcher. It was weird to be in a bar with Butcher instead of fucked into a mattress, but Hughie wasn’t about to complain. The game was on and Butcher was funding this bar-hopping adventure. Butcher had said over the phone that he needed to pick Hughie’s brain on something, whatever the fuck that meant. So here they were at Drunk Berta’s with two beers, surrounded by college crazies and an older, more alcoholic crowd, sitting at the bar and watching the TV. It was a little weird to not have Butcher’s hand on his thigh, but they were in public.

Hughie wasn’t about to ask Butcher about it, but Hughie had the inkling Butcher was more reserved on the whole I-fuck-dudes-too front than Hughie was. It only made things awkward when they were in the back of a cab, on their way to Butcher’s, and Hughie wasn’t sure if he was allowed to make out with him or not. Oh well.

“So, uh…” Hughie took a sip of his beer. “What’s up?”

Butcher raised a brow at him. “‘What’s up?’ Are you a fuckin’ idiot? Look at the damn TV, Hughie. Act normal.”

Hughie blinked and turned back to the TV. Whelp. “Cool. You know, I didn’t actually come here to get snapped at.”

“No, you came to drink the pint I bought you.”

“I can leave at any point, you know.” Hughie sipped his beer. Pint? Shut up, Butcher. Everyone knew he was British. Chill.

“Ah, fuck.” Butcher rubbed at his eyes, shaking his head. “Hughie, it’s been a long case.” It wasn’t an apology, but Hughie wasn’t expecting one from Butcher. He wasn’t the type.

“Okay.” Ate some of the bar pretzels. Stale and too salty. Great.

“I need your help.”

Hughie looked over.

“Eyes on the TV, Hughie,” Butcher barked. “You never know who’s watching.”

Hughie stared at the TV. Act calm, Hughie. Don’t fucking screw this up. Drink your beer and act normal. This was Butcher. You knew he worked with unsavories. Eventually it was going to come out and bite you in the ass too. “What do you need me for? I’m not like you or anything like that. I’m normal.”

Butcher snorted. “You're anything but normal.” Butcher drank his own drink and cleared his throat. “I need you to tell me how to set up surveillance using home computers. My usual tech guy is out sick and he told me anyone familiar with computers could help.”

“Is this legal?”

“Perfectly.”

Hughie doubted that.

“Well? You know how to do it or not?”

“Yeah, I know how to do it. So what you need to do is…” Hughie tried to talk to Butcher, but Butcher kept making whistling noises and redirecting his face towards the TV, so now Hughie had to talk to the TV without everyone near him in the bar thinking he was a schizophrenic or something. When he was done with his walkthrough, Hughie drank the rest of his beer and ordered another, munching on pretzels. The staleness he got used to, the saltiness not so much. Butcher drank his beer too. On screen, another point was scored. Their team was gonna lose though at this rate. 

“Tell me something, Hughie,” Butcher finally admitted, “what’s a guy like you doing here with me? You’re what? Twenty-something? Shouldn’t you be out partying?”

“I’m pretty sure we’re at a party,” Hughie gestured to the college kids clinking glasses in their jerseys. 

“Answer the damn question, Hughie.”

“You really going to ask me that, man?” Hughie gave Butcher a look. “What do you want me to say? Something like I’m lonely and so are you? Most people my age aren’t partying. They’re at work or trying to sleep, Butcher. What’s with the pity question?” Hughie never thought Butcher would ask him anything like that before. Butcher, for one thing or another, didn’t seem to particularly care for whatever Hughie had to say unless it was meaning his name or begging Butcher to fuck him.

“Nothing, just thought I’d ask,” Butcher grumbled, taking another sip of his drink.

The bartender gave Hughie his new beer. “Are you getting existential on me now?”

“No,” Butcher roused, standing up. “Now come on.”

“Where? I just got this.” Hughie gestured to his beer. 

“To the ladies, princess,” Butcher says, nodding to the bathrooms. He’s leering as he does it which meant only one thing. 

“Are you kidding me? Right now?”

“Get your ass up from the chair and get in there, Hughie. Do you want it or not?”

With Butcher, one could never say no. Hughie gulped down some beer, liquid courage, and hoping to god exhibition wasn’t actually a kink Butcher was into. Hughie was many things but he wasn’t about to let strangers watch his lanky ass get fucked. Hughie stood up and followed Butcher anyway. A fuck was a fuck and Hughie wasn’t about to turn him down. He just hoped Butcher brought lube.

The bathroom was dingy and small, only two stalls big. Hughie thought Butcher was growing to crowd him into one of the stalls and have his dastardly way with Hughie. Instead, he locked the door to the whole bathroom and crowded Hughie up against the sink. Hughie’s hands landed on the damp tile. Gross. Butcher mouth was already attacking him, teeth latched on his ear and hard-on pressed into Hughie’s side.

“Did you bring any lube?” Hughie panted.

“No.” Butcher growled. “Who brings fuckin’ lube to a fuckin’ pub?”

“Who fucks in a bar?” Hughie countered. Butcher huffed, hot breath tickling Hughie’s throat. Hughie sighed, “Blow jobs it is then,” making a show of not being eager when Hughie really was. He didn’t like to lie to himself (often,) but Hughie was more than ready to get his throat fucked raw by Butcher. Hughie was about to get on his knees but Butcher stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Thank you, Hughie,” Butcher said, looking Hughie in the eye.

Hughie squinted. “You’re thanking me for a blow job I haven’t even given yet?”

“No, I’m thanking you for the tech help,” Butcher said. He pressed Hughie further into the sink.

“Okay?”

Hughie tried to move again, but Butcher kept him in his place with a stern glare. Hughie stilled. Then Butcher got to  _ his _ knees, unbuckling _ Hughie’s  _ belt, and tugging down  _ Hughie’s  _ jeans and boxers. Hughie’s mouth dropped.

“Holy shit—fuck, Butcher—”

Butcher did not pay Hughie any attention. He took Hughie’s dick in his mouth like it was no one else’s business. Hughie’s legs buckled, but Butcher had a tight grip on his hips and worked his mouth down Hughie’s cock in a way that shut all thoughts off in his brain. There was a mouth. Around his dick. Butcher’s mouth was around Hughie’s dick. Butcher.

Even if Butcher was on his knees, Hughie wasn’t the one in charge. Butcher kept him still with the strength of his hands, made Hughie take it, unrelenting wet pressure of his mouth tight around Hughie’s dick. Hughie was helpless here. His hands struggled to find grip on the sink ledge. When he tried to put his hand in Butcher’s hair, to find something to grip, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He could imagine the dark glare Butcher would shoot him if Hughie tried to take any kind of control. Hughie was left weak against the sink edge. His eyes squeezed tightly at the sensations. Holy fucking shit. 

“Fuck—your mouth.” Hughie groaned. “Fuck me.”

Butcher chuckled. Hughie could feel it around his dick, the rumble. Butcher slid off his dick. “Maybe later,” he told him before wrapping his lips around Hughie again. 

“Fucking hell.” Hughie’s head banged against the mirror.

Butcher sucked Hughie off, unforgiving pulls of his mouth, his tongue running along the underside of Hughie’s cock. One of his hands reached down to tug lightly at his balls. Hughie cursed. There was something completely unexpected about Butcher going down on him. It was one thing to fuck a guy, it was another to suck him off too. Butcher was gay. Definitely gay. Gay for Hughie. Fuck. Butcher scraped his teeth lightly over the head of Hughie’s cock, a hint of pain where Hughie needed it. Wanted it. Wanted this. Wanted Butcher. Fuck. 

“Hughie,” Butcher said. His hand wrapped around Hughie’s spit-soaked dick, jacking him off while he talked. Hughie hummed, arching. “Hughie, look at me.” Hughie must’ve taken too long to respond because Butcher squeezed and his eyes popped open. Hughie looked wildly down at Butcher, who stared right back at him. Butcher’s lips, puffier than usual, were just at the edge of Hughie cock, wet and pink and clearly ready to be wrapped around Hughie’s dick again. Butcher’s throat was low, a little raw, when he spoke, “Watch me,” he ordered, “watch me, Hughie.”

“Fuck, I—”

Butcher’s lips opened. He leaned forward, tongue curling around the head of Hughie’s cock. Butcher’s eyes stared up at him the entire time, a warning. The wet heat slid down Hughie’s cock again. Butcher didn’t go very far this time, only halfway down this time, his hand still curled around the wrest of Hughie’s cock. Butcher fucked him like that, slow drags of his mouth, hand meeting lips every other suck, dark brown eyes boring into him. It felt good, too fucking good. Hughie’s eyes slipped shut.

Butcher’s other hand reached up to pinch his side. Hughie jerked awake. Butcher tsked. “I said watch me, Hughie. Are you going to be good for me or not?”

Hughie couldn’t speak, not after that, so he nodded and kept his eyes on Butcher. Butcher rubbed his tongue along the slit at the head, thumb rubbing just underneath. Hughie’s legs trembled. Fuck, he was going to cum like that. Butcher took him in his mouth and squeezed at Hughie again. He watched Butcher do it all to him. He watched Butcher watch him. Both of Butcher’s hands landed on either side of him, digging into the soft flesh there. Then, because Butcher was an impossibly hot fucking man, he sucked Hughie down, further than he had before, cock brushing the back of his throat. Butcher’s eyes closed then and Hughie couldn’t handle it any longer, cumming down Butcher’s throat without even a warning. His hips twitched in Butcher’s grip and the man swallowed around his cock, not missing a beat. Hughie’s head fell against the mirror, eyes falling shut. He tried breathing, but he didn’t think he had lungs anymore. Or brain either. Butcher must’ve sucked it out of his cock. Butcher’s mouth moved off of him. 

When any semblance of thought returned to Hughie, he looked down at Butcher and remembered himself and what they’d just done. “Awe, fuck, I’m sorry, the condom. I’m clean—I haven’t fucked anyone but you or Robin in years—”

Butcher stood up and kissed Hughie, a firm press of lips on his. Hughie tasted the bitterness of his own cum on Butcher’s tongue. Butcher rubbed it into his mouth, marking him, reminding him who was in charge. When Butcher let him go, his voice was hoarse. “It’s fine, Hughie.”

“Are you clean?”

“Course I’m fucking clean.”

“Fuck, okay, yeah—fuck, you need to get off too.” Hughie tugged at Butcher’s belt and pants. 

“Won’t need much,” Butcher told him in between kisses. “Watching you was enough.” Fuck. That was hot. Hughie got Butcher’s dick out of his pants and started stroking. Butcher was right. There was plenty of precum there and Hughie licked his hand to make the glide even better. Butcher groaned at that, hips thrusting into Hughie’s hand. He came soon after that. The sounds Butcher made in Hughie’s ear. It made him want to get on his knees and get his mouth around Butcher, make him hard all over again and let him fuck his face, fuck him until he painted Hughie white.

They kissed lazily after that. Butcher’s dick still in Hughie’s sticky hand. Hughie’s back was going to hurt tomorrow after leaning against the counter for so long. It was amazing Hughie could still walk with how well Butcher fucked him into oblivion. There was a pounding at the bathroom door. Butcher laughed and zipped them both up. Winking at Hughie as he moved to the door. Hughie quickly straightened himself and washed his hands as Butcher let some asshole into the bathroom. The asshole cursed at the two of them and Butcher clapped the guy on the back. Hughie had to swallow a giggle. Butcher had a swagger in his step as he walked back to the bar. Hughie did too.

**Author's Note:**

> less angsty! at first this was going to be butcher face-fucking hughie and then I thought to myself: you know what would be better? role subversion


End file.
